


A better place

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: To pass the time while their friends were in cryo Harper and Monty made bets about their friends.Runner-up: Best Underrated Drabble, Bellarke Fanwork Awards 2018





	A better place

“Jordan, why is there a whiteboard with Monty and Harper’s names on them?” 

Clarke gestured towards the board in the command centre of the ship. The board was empty except for her two lost friend’s names that had been underlined near the top, with a dark line splitting the board in half.

With a devilish grin Jordan got out a marker and put a tick under Monty’s name. 

“I don’t know why mom ever thought she’d win that bet about who would ask about the scoreboard first”

“The what– there’s a scoreboard?”

Behind them Bellamy groaned as he brought his hand to his face, “not this again.”

“Not what again?”

“They did this when we were on the ring. They made bets about us as a way to pass the time.”

Clarke turned back to Jordan to confirm this was the case but stopped, mouth agape, as she saw him giggling as he put a tick under Harper’s name. The score was now tied 1-1 and Clarke had a new question. 

“And what was that tick for?”

“Mom knew Bellamy would be disappointed in them for still playing this game.” 

Bellamy shook his head is disbelief.

“That’s it. I’m out of here. I’m not dealing with this game again—  _what is so funny?_ ”

Jordan was crowing now with laughter as he put another tick on the board under Harper’s name. 

Clarke and Bellamy shared a look. This was clearly a no-win scenario for them. Somehow from beyond the grave Monty and Harper had mapped out their every move. 

“Jordan, is there a list of all these bets your parents made?” asked Clarke in her sweetest voice - a voice she had used so many times on Madi in the past to get the truth out of her.

Tears streaming down his face from laughing now Jordan put a tick under Monty’s name (the score was now 2-2) and choked out a high pitched “yes.”

That was all the information Clarke needed to get started. 

“I’m finding that list” she announced and she turned around and headed out the door, presumably to start a search.

As the door closed Bellamy turned and walked over to where Jordan had collapsed onto the ground due to the severity of his laughing fit. Bellamy squatted down next to him and quietly asked

“Jordan, am I going to have a problem if Clarke finds this list?”

Jordan’s laughter ebbed away and he sat up, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Mom bet that you would.” 


End file.
